


Split Choco

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Sometimes chocolate can give you something more than just sugar. (Modern AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Split Choco

**Heyy all I am back! Now this piece was inspired by a Japanese music video by Bump of Chicken. Search up: 'lotte bump of chicken' and you should see it in the top results. **

**I recommend watching the video first to get a sense of what the story will be like. (Or don't; I'm just a random person on the internet.)**

**Another thing is that this is set in the real world AU so I don't have to worry too much about the lore. Without further ado, let's get into this.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of** **Touhou Project; they belong to Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

_Ding_

Reimu looks at her phone as she walks into the general store. The raven-haired teen turns into an aisle and stops in front of the chocolate section. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out several coins. _'Hmmm. Should I buy one or save it for something else?'_ Reimu shrugs, _'Eh.'_ She reaches for the chocolate bar and Reimu notices a pale hand in her peripheral. Reimu turns her head and freezes in place.

The girl in front of Reimu was wearing a school uniform consisting of a skirt, blazer, and a shirt underneath; the designs look different from Reimu's uniform. Reimu looks up to see blonde hair and blue eyes. She barely notices a scarf wrapped around her neck.

The blonde blinks and smiles at Reimu. "I apologize." She picks a different bag of chocolates and then nods at Reimu. She turns around and walks away.

Reimu stays in place as she stares into nothing. She then jerks and shakes her head. _'Holy...'_ She takes the bar and jogs after the blonde. Reimu just saw a flash of yellow walk out of the door. She was about to make—

"Miss are you going to pay?"

Reimu turns to see a cashier waiting. She looks down at the chocolate bar in her hand. "Yeah." She jogs over to the cashier and gives him the bar. Reimu taps her feet as the worker scans the candy and taps some buttons.

"That'll be 300 yen Miss."

Reimu drops several coins on the counter and snatches the bar. "Keep the change." She runs out of the door of the market. She notices people walking around as she looks for blonde hair. After several seconds of looking, she clicks her tongue. _'Shoot.'_ Reimu sighs and places the chocolate into her schoolbag. She turns around and walks out of the mall.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Reimu flops onto her bed and sighs. _'I really missed my chance.'_ She rolls over to stare at the chocolate placed on her table. After some time of staring, Reimu hears footsteps up the stairs and toward the room.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

The door opens and a blonde lady in office clothing walks in. "Hey Reimu. Kasen called and she'll come in..." She looks at her wrist watch. "Ten minutes. You should get your gi ready."

Reimu groans and rolls over, "Urrgh."

"Come now. The earlier you finish the earlier you get to go home."

"Hn." Reimu turns back. "You're home early Yukari."

She shrugs, "I decided the company needed a break and closed it down temporally."

Reimu scoffs, "You just wanted more time to sleep."

Yukari smiles, "You should get ready soon." She walks out of the room and closes the room.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Reimu reaches for the chocolate bar and then a pale hand covers the raven-haired girl's hand. She turns her head and sees the blond girl again. She smiles at the blonde._

_The blonde's cheeks are flushed and she smiles back at Reimu. She lets go of the hand and grabs Reimu's shoulders. She then rears her head back._

_Huh?_

_SLAM_

"DON'T SLEEP IN MY CLASS!"

"OWWW!" Reimu presses her hands on her red forehead. She looks up to see her blue-haired teacher in front of her desk.

"Glad to see you awake and ready to learn Reimu." The teacher turns around and makes her way to the blackboard. "As I was saying, Rome..."

Reimu hisses as she prods her aching forehead. _'That's going to leave a mark.'_

A blonde student sitting in front of Reimu throws back a piece of paper.

Reimu unfolds it: _It's not like you to be catching zzz in this class._

Reimu writes on the paper: _Just tired._ She folds it and tosses it back.

_Sure but not sleeping tired_

_it's whatever_

_Something probably happened_

Reimu pauses as Yellow and Blue crosses her mind. She shakes her head and writes her response. _You're imagining things._

The blonde turns around—

"Thank you Marisa and Reimu for volunteering to stay after school to clean the class."

Reimu looks to the front to see the teacher glaring at them. Marisa starts to gesture wildly as she tries to makes some excuse. Reimu sighs and looks out the window.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Ding_

Reimu yawns as she trudges through the store. She stops in the candy section and reaches for the chocolate bar. Just as her fingertips touch the candy, another hand pops out and clamps on the other side of the bar. Reimu's eyes widen and she snaps her head to see— "Oh. It's you."

Marisa gives a small salute. "Yo."

Reimu sighs and let's go of the bar. "What are you doing here?"

Marisa shrugs as she lets go of the bar too. "You've been in a mood for a week n' so I wondered what's been bothering you ze."

Reimu rolls her eyes. "Nothing has been bothering me like I told you—" In the corner of her eye she sees a hand reaching for the chocolate. She pivots her feet to see... nothing. She looks down to see Chen with her hand on the chocolate while Cirno is standing nearby. "Chen?"

Chen waves her hand. "Hi Reimu."

Reimu raises her eyebrow. "Didn't Ran tell you not to buy candy?"

"I wasn't!" Chen lets go of the bar. "Marisa just told me to reach for it."

Reimu turns around to see Marisa's smirk plastered on her face. _'She got me.'_ This was becoming too much for the teen and she snatches the bar from the aisle. She marches to the cashier with her new party. _'Now I wanna go home.'_

After paying, they walk out of the store and Reimu can just hear the smirk on Marisa's face. "So who's on your mind?"

"Tch." Reimu continues to look ahead as they walk to the exit of the mall. A couple of people separate in front of Reimu and she feels her jaw drop. _'It's her.'_ The mysterious blonde girl was talking to someone with purple hair as they walk toward Reimu. _'She's even wearing the same clothes.'_ She clenches her schoolbag and starts jogging toward the blonde.

"Oi Reimu where are you going?"

Reimu gets closer as the blonde finally looks in her direction. The jogging teen miscalculated the distance between them as the blonde takes a step toward Reimu. The teen skids to a halt and their faces are close. _'Too close too close too close.'_ The both of them take a step back to make some distance. Reimu can feel her cheeks heat up and she coughs into her hand. Ahem. Reimu turns her body to the side and presents the chocolate to the blonde. "Here. I kinda took one from last time."

...

Reimu takes a peek to see the blonde's head tilted at an angle.

The blonde perks one. "Oh." She accepts the chocolate. She opens the package and pulls out the tin-foiled chocolate. The blonde traces her finger on the middle to create an impression. She then grips both sides of the chocolate and perfectly breaks it in two. She offers a piece to Reimu "Thank you for your gift..."

"Ah. The name's Reimu." Reimu accepts the piece. "And thanks."

The blonde nods, "And I am Alice." She smiles.

_'Yes! A name.'_ Reimu smiles in turn.

"Yoink!"

Reimu feels the piece of chocolate leave her hand and she turns around to see Marisa with said chocolate.

"Heh heh." Marisa gins as she holds the piece high in the air. "So this is the someone who—"

_SLAM_

"Arggh!" Marisa leans on one leg while her hands cradle the sore leg.

Reimu lowers her knees and swipes the chocolate bar back.

"Ehehe."

_'Wow...'_ Reimu turns around to see Alice giggling behind her mouth. _'I have to hear more of that.'_

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And fin.**

**Well as you noticed, there are some changes. The video did not have a lot of scenes with the two teens and so I had to improvise. But all in all I liked how it turned out so it's fine.**

**Not much to say so see ya next time.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
